Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~!
Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! (はげます! ゆでたまご~!; Cheer up! Boiled Egg~!) is a Japanese comedy, idol, romance drama, created by DreamS. It started airing on March 17, 2013, and ended on September 8. It was broadcasted by TV Tokyo. The drama stars former DreamS Kenshuuseis acting, as well as some of the DreamS groups as their rival idols. Plot Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! chronicles the crazy life of the Kinoshita Nanase, who, after losing her one and only relative, her grandmother, goes to look for a place to take shelter in, when she happens to stumble upon a talent agency (having no idea that it is indeed a talent agency) and ends up finding herself on her way to becoming an idol! How will her journey onto becoming an idol go? Characters 'Main Characters' *'Kinoshita Nanase '(木下七瀬; played by Matsumoto Yuuka) is the main character of the series. Having lost her one and only relative, her kind-hearted grandmother, she goes out to look for a place to stay in, and ends up at a talent agency without knowing, and finds herself becoming an idol, something that she has never thought of. She is a 1st-year high school student, and only has 1 friend, her best friend Mei, who's been with her since elementary school. Finding herself becoming an idol, she soon becomes popular at school, which causes many problems for her like having the most popular guy in school (the "ouji" of her school) chasing after her, jealous girls bullying her, stress from handling both popularity and idol stress, and the torments and threats from Tsubaki Mariko. She has come to like her life though, despite everything. She is depicted as a calm and composed person, but can be scary when angered (although she has patience). She is currently part of the drama's idol group, "GalaXy" and is the main vocalist and leader (having won the Idol Love! Solo Contest where she beat Mariko). Her rivalist is Tsubaki Mariko. She is also the love interest of Sakurai Kou, and they begin dating after everything has died down. She is also in the same class in school as Kou, Takumi and Risa. Her birthday is July 15. 3 years after the story, she becomes the agency's most famous soloist, and creates an idol duo with Sakurai Kou. *'Tsubaki/Aihara Mariko '(椿まひる; played by Murakami Ume) is the antagonist of the series. She was currently the most popular trainee before the arrival of Kinoshita Nanase. At first, she befriends Kinoshita, but when she realizes her potential, she turns agaisnt her and becomes her rival. She goes to the same highschool as Kinoshita and is the same year, and it is revealed that she was actually Nanase's best friend in elementary school before moving to another nearby city. She causes many problems for Nanase at both school and in the agency, like hiding her lyrics for her group's new single, changing Nanase's costumes, being the secret leader of the bullying of Nanase, etc. She is depicted as a lively person on the outside, but inside is very rude and spoiled. She comes to terms with Nanase after she defeats her score on the "Idol Love! Solo Contest", a contest that determines who debuts into the main group, "GalaXy". She came 2nd. She is currently part of the idol group, "GalaXy" with Nanase. She is the sub-leader and main vocalist. It is also revealed that her parents divorced, which is the reason why she moved cities and changed her last name. She also has a younger sister that is also an idol. Her birthday is July 16. 3 years after the story, she becomes one of the agency's music and dance instructor. 'Other Characters' 'JupiNus' *'Otsuka Sora '(大塚そら; played by Uehara Takeo) is the leader of JupiNus. He often teases Nanase and Kou when he spots them together. He is 4 years older than Nanase and Kou. When Nanase comes to him for advice or to ask him about Kou, he helps her out (acting like a big brother towards Nanase, causing her to call him "Onii-san"). His birthday is August 10. 3 years later, he gets married to Maihara Kanako and retires from the entertainment industry. *'Fujisaki Tomoe '(藤崎トモエ; played by Ogawa Raikou) is the sub-leader of JupiNus. He also helps out Nanase with her problems and especially with her relationship with Kou. He is a year older than Nanase. His birthday is June 1. 3 years later, he becomes one of the agency's dance instructors. *'Saotome Takumi '(早乙女匠; played by Shinohara Yuudai) is the third member of JupiNus. He also helps Nanase out when Sora is absent, and is immature. He treats Kou like a little brother, despite being the same age as him. He attends the same highschool as Kou and Nanase, but also keeps his idol identity a secret. He is also in the same class in school as Kou, Nanase and Risa. His notable feature is his creepy laugh, as shown in the Halloween special episode when he played the killer in their class' haunted house for the school festival. His birthday is February 27. 3 years later, he becomes an actor. *'Sakurai Kou '(櫻井コウ; played by Aizawa Kenji) is the love interest of Kinoshita Nanase. He is part of the agency's most popular boy group, "JupiNus", and is the youngest member. He attends the same high school as Nanase, Mahiru and Mei, and is the same age as them, but keeps his idol identity a secret from his friends, often saying that "JupiNus' Kou" just looks really similar to him, but it's not him. He first meets Nanase in the agency and realizes her potential, saying "she can definitely beat Tsubaki." He often teases her, angering Mahiru, who also likes him. He helps Nanase when she is in trouble, and soon has feelings for her. They begin dating after things die down. He is also in the same class in school as Takumi, Risa and Nanase. His birthday is July 14. 3 years later, he becomes a soloist and creates an idol duo with Kinoshita Nanase. 'Dearly Stars' *'Kisaragi Yuri '(如月ゆり; played by Suzuki Eri) is a friend of Nanase's at the agency. She is the first person Nanase meets, and they quickly become friends, since she is also an orphan. Although being a year younger, she is Nanase's senpai, because she has already debuted and has been in the agency for 3 years. She lost her parents in a car accident, but is not saddened by it now because she "wasted all her tears" and "crying won't do no good". She helps Nanase train with singing. Her birthday is May 24. 3 years later, she becomes a soloist, and also a voice instructor at the agency. *'Akizuki Suzuna '(秋月鈴菜; played by Fujimoto Emi) is a friend of Nanase's and Yuri's at the agency. She is the second person Nanase meets, after being introduced by Yuri when their singing training is finished. She is very passionate when it comes to dancing, and is very strict with Nanase when they first start off the training, saying, "Do you really want to become an idol?! You need to be passionate about this, because becoming an idol isn't something you do half-assed!". Nanase at first despises her, but when Suzuko reveals at the end of their training that she was only hard on her because she "wanted her to become passionate in something and to take things seriously, because you got to make due with the glass that's only half full" (and also because she saw her previous self in her). After this, they become really good friends. She is 2 years older than Nanase. Her birthday is December 31. 3 years later, she becomes a dance instructor at the agency. *'Miura Karin '(三浦かりん; played by Aisaka Minori) is a friend of Nanase's at the agency. She is the third person Nanase meets, after bumping into her at her acting test. She immediately trains Nanase when she realizes that Nanase has the potential to become a good actress, and takes her under her wing. Karin used to be a child actress, but after losing out to Tsubaki Mariko at an audition for a really popular drama (which helped Tsubaki become really popular afterwards), she stopped acting altogether. She wants Nanase to defeat Tsubaki for her. She is known as an impulsive, noisy person. She is the a year older than Nanase, and goes to a private academy. Her birthday is March 29. 3 years later, she becomes a famous actress and model, being called the "CF Queen". *'Mizutani Risa '(水谷りさ; played by Akimoto Miharu) is a friend of Nanase's at the agency. She is the fourth person Nanase meets, and helps Nanase on how to act on variety shows (after Nanase debuts as "GalaXy"). Having been on the same variety show as Nanase when Nanase was on her first show, she immediately bailed her out on the show. After confronting her about it, she immediately becomes friends with her and trains her on jokes and how to be funny on shows and how to act on them. She is the same age as Nanase, but goes to the same high school (also coincidentally in the same class). Unlike Kou and Takumi, everyone knows she is an idol. She also saves Nanase from being fired from the agency when she defends her on their daily TV show in the episode, "I've been caught in a scandal!?". She is known as lively and impulsive, but serious and dangerous when angry and when the time calls for it. She, alongside Takumi, teases Nanase and Kou about their love for each other, must notably her punchline, "Why don't you two just confess already?". In her arc, it is revealed that she is a child star, and that she actually became an idol in order to look for her mother, who left her and her little siblings with their alcoholic father. She pays for her siblings' school tuition with the money she earns from her idol pay, and is actually really lonely, and that her happy attitude is actually just a facade. She is able to find her mother after a concert backstage, and yells at her, showing her true feelings to the staff and to her fellow agency members, surprising them. After this arc, Nanase and Risa become best friends. Her birthday is February 2. 3 years later, she becomes a TV personality, as well as a soloist. 'Neue Green' *'Takahashi Rena '(高橋麗奈; played by Sugiura Asuka) is a friend of Nanase's and Risa's at the agency. She is the fifth person Nanase meets. She helps Nanase on how to properly model after being assigned as Nanase's partner for a photoshoot. Having known that she was a novice, she trained Nanase. She is depicted as easy-going and soft-spoken. She is 1 year older than Nanase, and goes to a different high school that is far away. She is part of the idol duo "Neue Green". When Neue Green disbands, she decides to become a soloist under the same agency. Her birthday is September 10. 3 years later, she becomes a full-time model. *'Takatsuki Mei '(高槻メイ; played by Nakagawa Nagi) is the best friend of Kinoshita Nanase, who also becomes an idol to help Nanase out. She has known both Nanase and Mariko since elementary school, since they were all best friends, and was surprised when Nanase told her that she was becoming an idol. She reveals that her long-time dream was to become an idol, and wants to become an idol with her. She is surprised at first to find Mariko at the same agency, and tries to bring up the past, but realizes that she is not the same person they knew, also leading her to help Nanase to defeat her. She does not come into the top 6 to get into the main group ,"GalaXy", which greatly saddens her, but is happy that Nanase got in. She is depicted as a lively and impulsive girl, always "genkichan". She is part of the idol duo, "Neue Green". After Neue Green disbands, she decides to graduate from being an idol, due to her moving overseas to America because of her father's work. Her graduation song was Maigo no Kokoro. Her birthday is January 1. 3 years later, she returns to Japan and decides to re-try becoming an idol. 'GalaXy' *'Kitamura Suzu '(北村珠洲; played by Satou Miki) is the third member of GalaXy, having placed third in the Idol Love! Solo Contest after Nanase and Mahiru. She is depicted as a soft-spoken, shy person, but very energetic when on stage. She is a year older than Nanase. Her birthday is June 1. 3 years later, she forms an idol duo with Kitamura Suzu, to rival Kinoshita Nanase & Sakurai Kou. *'Hiiragi Mana '(柊真奈; played by Takahashi Rie) is the fourth member of GalaXy, having placed fourth in the Idol Love! Solo Contest after Nanase, Mahiru and Suzu. She was one of the first trainees to see Nanase's potential from the very beginning, telling Mahiru that she needs to watch out. She is one of the few that are not scared of Mahiru and can go head-on with her. She is depicted as a confident, determined person. She is 1 year older than Nanase. Her birthday is October 16. 3 years later, she forms an idol duo with Kitamura Suzu, to rival Kinoshita Nanase & Sakurai Kou. 'Studio 12 Idols' *'Hyoudou Kuuga '(兵頭クウガ; played by Akimoto Kureno) is a male idol from a different agency (Studio 12), who is a big rival of JupiNus' Sakurai Kou, and first meets Nanase at a music show. He uses her as a way to destroy Sakurai Kou, by trying to make her his (since he figured out that Kou is in love with Nanase), causing a scandal and forcing Kou to say it's him (by blackmailing). After being defeated by Nanase after she finds out his plan and disspelling the scandal, he becomes friends with her, while still rivals with Kou. He likes to tease Kou and his love for Nanase by getting close to Nanase, much to Nanase's dismay. He is the same age as Kou and Nanase. His birthday is April 1. 3 years later, he becomes an actor and TV Personality. *'Takamori Yuko '(高森裕子; played by Miyanaga Misaki) is the leader of OtomeShiki, a female group from Studio 12, and is Tsubaki Mariko's long-time rival before the arrival of Kinoshita Nanase. Throughout the entire drama, Yuko tries to use Nanase in order to bring Mariko down from #1, but after seeing Mariko and Nanase getting along and being in the same idol group, she is determined to bring the both of them down. She is the cousin of Hyoudou Kuuga, and has a big crush on Sakurai Kou, also bringing her determination up when she realizes that Kou and Nanase are dating. She is known as snobby and bratty amongst idols, but happy and full of energy to the fans. She is the same age as Nanase and Mariko. Her birthday is September 23. 3 years later, she retires from the entertainment industry and goes to university. *'Shyoji Miria '(庄司みりあ; played by Fujiwara Kumiko) is a member of OtomeShiki. She has a hatred for Nanase because she was naturally talented, compared to her, who took 6 years before she could actually debut. She is known as impulsive and loud. She is the same age as Nanase and Mariko. Her birthday is January 31. 3 years later, she becomes a manager for an idol group in their agency. *'Hayashida Sana '(林田サナ; played by Yamada Ayumu) is the sub-leader of OtomeShiki. She does not care for Nanase and Mariko or the rest of GalaXy, but just goes along with what her member's plan. She is known as quiet, serious and cool. She is the same age as Nanase. Her birthday is November 15. 3 years later, she becomes a well-known manager for an idol group in their agency. *'Aihara Madoka '(相原まどか; played by Hirasawa Hikari) is the leader of the kawaii-metal girl group METALLICA. She is envious of Mariko, and tries to injure her and Nanase before GalaXy performs at the same concert METALLICA's at. It is revealed that Madoka is Mariko's little sister, before their parents divorced and Mariko changed her name to her mother's maiden name and stayed with their mother, whilst Madoka stayed with their dad. They resolve this issue and end up hanging out a lot, much to Nanase's delight (since this brings up Mariko's mood). She is a year younger than Nanase and Mariko. Her birthday is June 26. 3 years later, she moves back in with Mariko, and becomes a famous idol. *'Mizuhashi Ayano '(水橋綾乃; played by Sugisaki Yui) is a member of METALLICA. She is the older twin sister of Mizuhashi Ayaka. She helps out Madoka try to defeat GalaXy. She is 2 years younger than Madoka and 5 minutes older than Ayaka. Her birthday is August 6. *'Mizuhashi Ayaka '(水橋綾香; played by Nakamoto Marina) is a member of Metallica. She is the younger twin sister of Mizuhashi Ayano. She helps out Madoka try to defeat GalaXy. She is 2 years younger than Madoka and 5 minutes younger than Ayano. Her birthday is August 6. *'Maihara Kanako '(舞原加奈子; played by Fujiwara Hanako) is Nanase's older cousin who is currently living alone and in university (being 5 years older than Nanase). She offers Nanase to live with her, but is rejected. She used to be a famous former idol, using her known stagename, "Yonehara Hanako", but left the entertainment industry because of a scandal with JupiNus leader Uehara Takeo, in order to save his career by taking the blame all on herself. She hid the fact that she was Nanase's cousin because she wanted her to pursue the path she couldn't take, but wanted to hear her stories about the current idol world, which somewhat angers Nanase and rejects her. This problem is resolved and Kanako decides to try to enter the entertainment business again. Her birthday is April 30. 3 years later, she gets married to Uehara Takeo and creates an idol group. *'Kim Suyeon '(김 수연; キム·スヨン; played by Hwang Suzy) is a South Korean idol in the group "SunSaeSu". They are the first group to defeat GalaXy when they come to perform in Japan. They make a challenge agaisnt GalaXy that if they can make a debut in South Korea and defeat them, they will have officially defeated them. She is the youngest of the group, and is the lead dancer. She is the same age as Nanase. She can speak fluent Japanese. She is portrayed as cute but terrifying. Her birthday is September 29. *'Im Saemi '(임 사에 미; イム紗英ミ, played by Bae Saera) is a South Korean idol in the group "SunSaeSu". They are the first group to defeat GalaXy when they come to perform in Japan. They make a challenge agaisnt GalaXy that if they can make a debut in South Korea and defeat them, they will have officially defeated them. She is the lead rapper in the group. She is 1 year older than Nanase. She can speak fluent english. She is portrayed as quiet but scary. Her birthday is April 6. *'Myeong Sun '(명썬; ミョンサン; played by Song Sunmi) is a South Korean idol in the group "SunSaeSu". They are the first group to defeat GalaXy when they come to perform in Japan. They make a challenge agaisnt GalaXy that if they can make a debut in South Korea and defeat them, they will have officially defeated them. She is portrayed as the most evil member of the group (as portrayed by Nanase), and known for her snobby attitude. She is the lead vocalist in the group. She is 2 years older than Nanase. She can speak fluent Japanese. Her birthday is January 5. *'Hoshina Ayahi '(保科彩陽; played by Akimoto Yumi) is a well-known idol, and also coincidentally Kinoshita Nanase's ex-role model from when she was a kid. She is the first idol to actually defeat Mariko and Nanase on the charts. She is a role model and all the idols envy her. She is known to be very mature and straightforward. She tells Nanase and Mariko to defeat her in the future, which they do 3 years later. She is 4 years older than Nanase. Her birthday is March 11. Anime The series aired on March 17, 2013, and is currently being aired. The opening theme is "Non Stop Road" by Dearly Stars, and the ending song is "Nanairo Botan" by Amefuri. In the arcs, the character that the arc is based on will sing the OP and ED Category:DreamS Category:DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:2013 Dramas Category:Groovy Candy! Category:NeXus Category:Polaris α